


A Biological Examination of Monsters: LV by R.W.Chat

by Reading_Wanderer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 'Author' is a named OC, A Watsonian explanation of LV, References to Medical Experimentation, Underfell, but you don't need to have read it to understand, references to canibalism, references to mental illness, references to murder, this is tied to my other story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_Wanderer/pseuds/Reading_Wanderer
Summary: An incomplete look at the biology of LV in monsters by the Soul Biologist R.W.Chat





	A Biological Examination of Monsters: LV by R.W.Chat

**Author's Note:**

> If you think there needs to be any other content warnings, please leave a comment

     LV is an interesting phenomenon that is often overlooked due to the acts required for its gain. From what we do know, as LV is gained, the human or monster who gains it becomes stronger, more resilient to attack, and more willing to further increase their LV. LV is gained by killing monsters. Potentially, it may also be gained by killing humans, but more study is required as Humans are hard to impossible to come by in the Underground.  

     Our current understanding of LV is that it causes a state change in the soul. This state change causes the creation a hardened layer of magic that lays on top of the soul surface and protects the soul from harm. LV is currently classified as a Buffered State. This is because LV does not actually change a monster's base stats; it only adds to what is there. However, because the acquisition of LV cannot currently be reversed, it may be prudent to classify LV in its own category. Current options for new categories that have been put forward include options such as Permanent Buffered State, Murderer Identification, or Leveled State.  ~~It may be prudent to ask someone else for name ideas~~

~~....~~

     LV is acquired through the accumulation of EXP. EXP or Execution Points as they are known, represent the activation of certain genes in the monster. Each of these genes start producing proteins within the soul. Once enough of these genes are activated, the proteins that each gene creates bind to one another and form the coat over the soul. The current maximum number of coats that a monster has genes for is twenty. This is because there are only twenty LVB genes or LV-Binding genes; while there may be further genes to be activated, there are no genes to bind those further proteins together.

    Because of the nature of the proteins and the LVB genes, there is currently no way to 'skip' an LV coat. In other words, the genes for the LV-2 coat cannot be activated without the LVB-1 gene already having been activated and the LVB-1 gene can not be activated without proteins L1 through L10 that are created through the activation of genes V1 through V10. Similarly, the removal of LV through physical and chemical means can only be done in reverse order of acquisition. Proteins L1 through LB1 can only be removed once proteins L11 through LB2 are removed. 

~~....~~

     Current studies suggest that LV could potentially be activated through chemical means as well. Synthetic versions of the protein L10 seems to cause the proteins of L3 and L7 to form in test subjects as long as there is a size-and-species-dependent dosage administered every 10 minutes. This has been corroborated by the more recently discovered U-LV or Unstable Levels of Violence.

     U-LV seems to be obtained through the consumption of Dust. Understandably, the Hotland spider colony was very critical of this information given their ritualistic consumption of their dead. However, the Dust Eater gang member that was captured recently shows signs of selective degradation of proteins in the LV layers, suggesting that there is no  constant source of L proteins. Soul analysis confirms that the monster in question has no activated LVB genes past LVB3.

     The random deterioration of the ULV also seems to be causing physical, magical, and mental issues in the test subject. Subject is alternating between lethargic and murderous in demeanor, however their physical examinations reveal a steady decline in subject health and fitness. Checks on magic levels have also shown a steady decline, though the amount that the subject has at a given time is dependent on their demeanor- as is expected. Damage to the subject's soul has been noted, though the extent and permanence are currently unknown. 

~~....~~

     While the damage to  subject's soul may be permanent, I hypothesize that there may be a way to stabilize the U-LV though the normal activation of V and LVB genes. Unfortunately, because of the damage to the current subject's soul and the mental degradation, as well as the current lack of funds in the Soul Biology Department, the subject is being transferred into the care of Dr. Detoya Aaron in the Medical Experimentation Department.


End file.
